The Price is Right 1986 Primetime Special
For six weeks (1½ months) during the summer of 1986, CBS produced a special prime time edition of The Price is Right in an attempt to stop ratings winner NBC and their successful Thursday night shows The Cosby Show and Family Ties, but with no success. In addition, host Bob Barker and announcer Rod Roddy wore tuxedos for these specials and occasionally, the models (Dian Parkinson, Janice Pennington and Holly Hallstrom) wore evening dresses for these specials too. It was this very special that premiered several things that would be used for the daytime show, like the following pricing game rule changes: Pricing Game rule changes *'Any Number' - The car now has five digits in its price; the first digit is revealed for free and is the only one that repeats. The "CAR" label now slides to alternate between four-digit and five-digit car prices. A new board was introduced to accommodate that change. TPIR Special Any Number 1.jpg TPIR Special Any Number 2.jpg TPIR Special Any Number 3.jpg|This will signify that the price of the car has been completed first. *'Clock Game' - If the contestant wins both prizes within 30 seconds, he/she wins a cash bonus from a choice of four envelopes(almost to the similarity of what "Let's Make a Deal" would do). The contestant blindly chooses an envelope with a cash bonus inside. Possible values include $1,000, $2,000, $3,000 and $5,000. TPIR Special Clock Game 01.jpg TPIR Special Clock Game 02.jpg TPIR Special Clock Game 03.jpg TPIR Special Clock Game 04.jpg TPIR Special Clock Game 05.jpg TPIR Special Clock Game 06.jpg TPIR Special Clock Game 07.jpg|Only 2 seconds, here's a close up look. TPIR Special Clock Game 08.jpg TPIR Special Clock Game 09.jpg TPIR Special Clock Game 10.jpg TPIR Special Clock Game 11.jpg TPIR Special Clock Game 12.jpg *'Hole in One (or Two)' - If the contestant correctly orders all 6 products from least to most expensive, he/she wins a $1,000 bonus; but regardless of how the contestant did with the products, he/she gets up to two putts, which changed the name from "Hole in One" to "Hole in One or Two," a change later made to the daytime show; the title prop was not changed until 1987. TPIR Special Lucky Seven 1.jpg|The last digit in the price gets revealed first and must figure out the 1st 4 numbers in the price. TPIR Special Lucky Seven 2.jpg|What The...? "Oh, look what they have done- they have opened the wrong door!" They showed the 4th digit instead of the 3rd. TPIR Special Lucky Seven 3.jpg|Well, there's the completed price. Other Pricing Game Pictures TPIR Special Super Ball!!!.jpg|Super Ball!! TPIR Special Range Game.jpg|Range Game TPIR Special Punch-A-Bunch.jpg|Punch-A-Bunch TPIR Special Plinko.jpg|Plinko TPIR Special One Away.jpg|One Away TPIR Special Most Expensive.jpg|Most Expensive TPIR Special Grand Game.jpg|Grand Game Showcase Showdown TPIR Special Big Wheel.jpg|These three contestants are ready to spin the Big Wheel in the Showcase Showdown! As always, the one of the three nearest to $1.00 on that wheel, without going over, will be in the Showcase at the end of the show. 1.00.jpg|There's that $1.00 (note the decimal point)! Getting $1.00 in one or two spins will get you $1,000 and a bonus spin in which you could win as much as $5,000 or $10,000 more (for a total of $6,000 or $11,000, respectively). Big Wheel $1,000.jpg|For a brief period, they used a Grand Game motif for flashing the dollar amount won on the Big Wheel or any cash pricing game. Here, this contestant, Velma just made $1.00 and won (of course) $1,000. Big Wheel $10,000.jpg|Now here, she just got ten! You would attack Bob too (much to his chagrin) if you won $10,000. NOTE #1: Unlike the daytime shows, there were no commercial breaks in between the 3rd and 6th pricing games and the Showcase Showdown. Instead there was a "stop gap" similar to Wheel of Fortune with the old puzzle board, meaning that the cameras would stop tape, giving the crew time to move things around on the set. In this case, after the appropriate pricing game played on the stage floor was over, the cameras stopped taping to allow the crew to move the props out of the way to make room for the Big Wheel (unless it's a game played at the Big Doors, meaning that they just roll in the Big Wheel). After the wheel came in, the cameras started rolling again with the shot of the dollar space zooming out and Bob and the contestants seeming like they came from behind the wheel. The probable exception were the turntable games (games played on the turntable). When those games ended, the show would stop tape, the wheel would roll in, the show would start tape again and Bob and the contestant would descend from Home Base down to the stage floor. Plus, there would be a shot of the turntable game turning away (a common feature from the early to mid 70s in the daytime shows). NOTE #2: Instead of playing "Dig We Must" when the show goes to commercial, they played the main theme music; something the show would do in the daytime at the end of the first Showcase Showdown due to the ticket plugs from November 14, 1988 until June 5, 2009. The Big Doors Notice that there are colored lights surrounding the doors to differentiate them from the daytime show, in addition to the logo. TPIR Special Big Doors -1.jpg|Door #1 TPIR Special Big Doors -2.jpg|Door #2 TPIR Special Big Doors -3.jpg|Door #3 The price is right special 1986 set by tpirman1982-d8gqm27.png Logos for The Price is Right Special TPIRspecial.png The_Price_is_Right_Special.jpg Full Episodes August 14, 1986 (#001P) August 21, 1986 (#002P) August 28, 1986 (#003P) September 4, 1986 (#004P) September 11, 1986 (#005P) September 18, 1986 (#006P) External Link For the full results, click here. Category:Specials Category:Primetime